


El comienzo del final

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Romance, Captain Hydra, Endgame, M/M, Multiverse, Oral Sex, Post-Secret Empire (Marvel), Rough Sex, Superior Iron Man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Después de que Capitán Hydra es derrotado por Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, envuelto en un  nuevo traje aparece para tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece.Historia creada para el evento: Special  Stony Challenge Multiverse





	1. Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez manejando a estos dos personajes de forma tan amplia, quería hacer algo que capturara el comienzo de cómo pudieron ser sus primeros roces.

Cuando el impacto del martillo destrozó el traje especial del “Capitán Hydra”, una explosión de electricidad acompañó el golpe, un sonido muy diferente a los que se dieron durante toda la pelea. Deslumbró a los héroes presentes, haciendo que Sam extendiera sus alas para cubrirse a él, Kamala y Bucky temiendo una explosión.

Pero lo que apareció hizo que la atención de todos se concentrara en un punto; una figura que se mantenía flotando; brillante envuelta en un traje blanco; lucía como el mismo  Iron  Man. 

—Escúchenme y regocíjense —aclamó el recién llegado poniendo despacio sus pies sobre la tierra, junto al derrotado Capitán, para luego soltar una pequeña risa —lo siento, referencia a universo equivocado, en otro es una frase célebre —se burló, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del rubio, levant á n dole el  rostro de la barbilla, iluminando sus propios ojos, al ver como los azules del otro se abrían. 

—¿Quién eres? — el cuestionamiento  provin o de Tony IA. 

— Claro que tenías que ser tú el primero que preguntara  — el recién aparecido Tony le miró divertido  — Soy tú mejor versión  — declaró tomando el cuerpo del Steve en el suelo, cargándole como a una princesa.

— Esto no me gusta, Tony  — el Capitán recién salido del cubo se paró junto a su propio  Iron  Man — ¿De dónde has venido?

— ¿Importa? Me voy a llevar algo que no quieren, les haré ese favor  — recorrió a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada; intimidando, como si retara a cada uno de ellos a que lo detuvieran, disfrutando de ver; los puños apretados de Carol; a Bucky preparando su arma;  Odinson  y Clint listos para atacar; sus ojos se posaron por último en la pequeña Kobik, y todos lo notaron, igual que notaron el miedo de la niña al esconderse tras la pierna de Steve. 

— ¿Qui...quien... eres?  — los gestos del invasor se suavizaron, al notar al hombre entre sus brazos, recordando cuál era su única razón de estar aquí. 

— El amor de tu vida  — le contestó irónico. Su mirada volvió a la gran cantidad de héroes rodeándole, notando como estaban a punto de írsele encima, intentando detenerlo  — tiempo de irnos.

Una nueva explosión de luz, hizo que los héroes salieran expulsados a diferentes puntos, los que consiguieron mantenerse en pie, no pudieron captar en qué momento las dos figuras desaparecieron.

— Tienes que investigar que fue eso...  — la voz de Steve fue lo primero en escucharse después, y Tony asintió de forma implícita, sabiendo  qué  aunque no especificó, se refería a él. 

***********

Sus ojos buscaron adaptarse cuando pudo abrirlos, se acomodó, notando la habitación de lujo en la que se encontraba, tenía vendas en brazos y p echo , y un suero directo a uno de sus brazos, de una sustancia azul extraña, al incorporarse arrancó el suero de su brazo intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado. 

—La actitud de troglodita la tienen todos, supongo —la voz provino del mismo Tony Stark, quien ingresó a la habitación, llevaba esta vez un traje sastre hecho a la medida —¿Cómo se siente Capitán?

— Te...recuerdo, tú me sacaste de ese lugar, cuando el otro Steve llegó. 

—Lo hice —asintió deslizando una de sus manos por el pecho desnudo del  soldado  —me alegra ver que despertaste, y que al parecer te sientes fuerte.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Soy Tony Stark  — respondió  — uno de tantos, pero el mejor  — aclaró  — no tienes idea la infinidad de universos, líneas temporales, tiempos distintos, en las que tú y yo existimos, o quizá si te das una idea. Tú mismo origen es un resultado de todas esas convergencias y alteraciones. 

— Eso no responde mi pregunta. 

Tony sonrió, dando un pequeño suspiro. 

— Como dije, existen muchos “tú”, existen muchos “yo”, pero de todos esos niños correctos, te estuve buscando a ti, el único que podía comprenderme, el perfecto para mi, aquel que me entendiera, y buscara mis mismos ideales. 

— ¿Y  cuáles  serían esos? 

—Un mundo perfecto —le contestó simple. —Ya lo intentaste en tú mundo, yo lo intenté en el mío, la cosa está en que lo que he descubierto: Separados, sea cual sea nuestro objetivo, la mayoría de veces  el destino es el fracaso. Sufrimos mucho estando lejos, en cualquier universo —hizo un ademán con su mano —pero aquellos en los que estamos más unidos, las cosas funcionan mucho mejor. Toma la Civil  War  por ejemplo, ¿la recuerdas no es así? Debe estar grabada en ti a fuego y sangre. 

Steve entrecerró los ojos, apretando un poco su  mandíbula .

— Sí, claro que la recuerdas  — sentenció Tony en una voz más baja y ronca — bueno, en uno de tantos universos  — volvió al tono de su discurso  — nosotros nos casamos. Una linda boda, cursi, con un montón de héroes invitados y todo eso. La Civil  War  no existe allí, los villanos se vencen más rápido, y nuestros hijos... ¡oh! nuestros hijos son seres prodigiosos, los he visto. 

—¿Hijos? —preguntó el Capitán, que parecía hipnotizado por el otro, por sus gestos, por su voz y manera de moverse a su alrededor. Era como un canto de sirena para él, la confianza, la seguridad que se percibía en  el  millonario.

—¡Ah! Perdón por no mencionarlo —se puso de frente a él —en esa realidad soy mujer, una muy atractiva por cierto.  Los hijos de cualquier forma, son opcionales. 

— Entonces me trajiste aquí, para convertirme ¿En qué? ¿En tu esposo?  — una sonrisa por fin adornó el rostro del rubio. 

— Las formalidades están demás, sólo necesito el lazo que nos une  — procedió a explicar, acercándose a él, deslizando su mano por su rostro hasta atrapar su mejilla, inclinándose a sus labios  — necesito que me ames  — le susurró sellando sus labios, en un beso qué tras uno segundos, el Capitán apartó, limpiando su boca. 

— Suenas desesperado, pero yo no podría amarte. Ya amo a alguien.

— Sí, sí, la inútil de Sharon Carter  — declaró en un gesto burlón  — vas a olvidarla, bastaría una noche en mi cama si estás dispuesto. 

Steve tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Tony,  mirándole  de forma amenazante.

— No voy a permitir, que hables así de ella. 

Los ojos del genio se encendieron azules, y Steve fue empujado contra la pared de forma violenta. Quedando pegada a ella, debido a un agarre de metal que se materializó alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas.

— ¿Tú crees que esto me gusta? ¿Depender de un patético sentimentalista cómo tú? Despierta Rogers, la única razón de que te eligiera, es que al igual que yo, estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conseguir la misma meta. Tú estupidez para confiar en la rendición y en las sinceras voluntades fue lo que te arrastró al fracaso  — Stark, que ahora llevaba puesta la armadura SIM, apretó con fuerza las mejillas del rubio  — y tú amor por esa ES-TÚ-PI-DA e I-NÚ-TIL es lo que te está apartando ahora de conseguir grandes cosas. 

Tony retrocedió, dejando al otro caer al suelo,  liberándolo . 

— Dices que tengo que amarte  — el soldado se ponía en pie frotando sus muñecas  — pero también dices que existe un lazo, si yo te amo, tú tendrías que amarme devuelta. ¿Ya has conseguido eso? 

La armadura SIM se apartó del cuerpo, dejando a Tony devuelta en su traje. 

— No, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo  — contestó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y ladeando su rostro un poco.  — Si a los otros les parece tan sencillo tener esas estúpidas y codependientes relaciones. ¿Qué nos detendría?

— Hablas mucho de “los otros” ¿Dónde está tú Steve?  — los ojos del líder de Hydra le miraron atento  — ¿lo asesinaste?  — preguntó con cautela. 

—Mi Steve, eres tú, era “él”. Es complicado de explicar y agradezco que no seas  un cabeza hueca  como el resto — desplegó unas gráficas frente a él  — tú, ellos y yo, compartimos el mismo universo, pero provenimos de diferentes líneas temporales, diferentes realidades. Somos resultado de las modificaciones de lo que podríamos llamar el universo principal. 

El Capitán analizaban las gráficas, mucho más detalladas que la simple explicación de Stark, pero que le permitía conocer y entender que terrenos estaba pisando. 

— Si ya fallaste en tú mundo y fallé en el mío. ¿Cuál es plan? ¿Qué lo intentemos juntos en ambos?

Tony cerró las gráficas y volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos.

— No te lo diré, hasta que esté seguro que estás listo. Que podremos intentarlo. 

— ¿Te refieres hasta que esté enamorado de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que eso tarde? 

— No mucho, los sentimientos ya están allí. En tú mente conoces mucho de mí, y yo conozco mucho de ti. Sólo hay que adaptarnos a estas partes distintas de nosotros, a las que nos harán encajar mejor. 

Muchas ideas cruzaron la mente de Steve en ese momento, lo que proponía  no era tan descabellado, él siempre lo supo en realidad, lo mucho que Tony representaba, lo importante que era, el cariño, el amor que causaba en él... en el otro Steve. Pero nunca sospechó que ese inmenso respeto o cariño, pudiera pasar a convertirse en algo romántico. 

Recordó el tacto de los labios del beso de hace un momento, los gráciles movimientos, los bellos ojos, las cínicas sonrisas. 

—¿Funcionará? 

—No lo vamos a descubrir si no lo intentamos. 

—¿Puedes darme un tiempo para pensarlo?

—No tenemos mucho, pero supongo que puedo darte un par de días. 

—  ¿A qué te refieres a que no tenemos mucho tiempo?

—No voy a contarte, hasta que esté seguro que puedes lidiar con eso, ya te lo dije, mejor concéntrate en amarme—ordenó divertido — .  E stamos en un complejo cerrado, pero tienes todas las diversiones. Hay una sala de entrenamiento, piscinas, cine con películas viejas, no recuerdo si te gusta pintar como al resto, pero tienes tu espacio para hacerlo también. Lo que necesites, sólo pídelo.

— Gracias por la hospitalidad  — murmuró el rubio.

— Yo le llamo inversión  — le contestó Tony, antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación  — te daré tú espacio, para que consideres lo que podremos obtener, el mundo perfecto que querías.

Tony había cumplido su palabra, y él tuvo todo lo que necesito para mantenerse ocupado, y al mismo tiempo intentar buscar respuestas. Pero además de ellos, no existía nadie en el inmenso lugar. A veces se sentaba a observar al genio trabajar en su taller, pensando que si éste contactaba con alguien del exterior podría orientarse mejor en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero Tony nunca hablaba con nadie, no al menos en su  presencia . 

Lo veía beber y relajarse en la piscina, lo mantenía observando al pasar un rato nadando, y se había hecho costumbres cenar juntos, en extraña s  charlas, dónde Tony no paraba de burlarse de sus errores en el pasado. 

— Quiero contactar a alguien  — pidió en una de las cenas, cuando Stark se estaba burlando por cuarta vez, de la confianza que depositó en  Namor . 

—Me sorprende que después de una semana, hasta ahora lo estés pidiendo. Pero por si no  te has  dado cuenta, aquí no existen los contactos hacía el exterior. 

— ¿Dónde estamos? 

— En ninguna parte  — se encogió de hombros  — en un lugar imposible de rastrear para cualquiera de los otros universos.  No quiero a nadie entrometiéndose en mis planes. 

— La persona que deseo contactar, es de mi completa y extrema confianza. Quisiera que me orientara para poder...

—No —Tony le interrumpió —para Madame  Hdyra  eres solo una herramienta, no te engañes ni permitas que ella lo haga. ¿Con ella querías hablar no es cierto? Lamento decepcionarte, pero t u s problemas personales, no entran en mi plan.  No quiero a un niño de mami conmigo, para complejos y problemas con mami y papi tengo suficiente con los míos. 

Steve respiró, sabía la respuesta que  obtendría , pero no por eso le molestaba menos. 

— ¿Crees que esta es la manera de obtener lo que quieres? ¿De qué nos enamoremos? ¿Aislándonos del mundo? ¿Crees que la única manera de que te ame, es que no tenga más opciones? 

Tony se levantó despacio de su lugar, recargándose al lado de Steve, con los brazos cruzados.

— Es que no las tienes, aunque te dejara ir, a donde vayas, habrá un Steve y Tony allí, dispuestos a encerrar al malvado Capitán Hydra. Además... no lo hago solo por eso  — confesó  — ¿piensas que ellos se quedaron tranquilos? Mi estúpida IA está buscándonos, intentando rastrearnos, es capaz incluso de haber ido a buscar a ese hibrido de  Ultron  y Hank, con tal de encontrarnos. 

— ¿Y le tienes miedo?  — tentó terreno el rubio.

—Sería un estúpido si no —declaró —ni siquiera tengo tu lealtad, si vinieran, te presentarías como un corderito frente a la perra de Sharon, tendríamos que enfrentar al Capitán que ya te derrotó, a todos los discípulos de Tony, a esos niños llenos de odio después que mataras a Natasha. Tengo miedo de que nos encuentren y tú deberías tenerlo también. Deja de pensar en cómo escapar de aquí, piensa en lo que querías antes de llegar —Tony usó sus dedos para acariciar el cabello rubio, echando un poco la cabeza del Capitán para atrás, antes de marcharse sin terminar la cena. 


	2. Nuestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta hacer referencias a varias cosas y varios universos, es algo que me divierte.

Steve daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir pensando en lo que tuvo, en la nación que pudo forjar, perfecta, avanzada, en obtener lo que siempre soñó desde que Hydra le salvó.  Salió del lecho y luego de la habitación, empezando a caminar por el complejo, tomando un vaso de agua a solas en la cocina, hasta que sus pies le llevaron al mismo lugar que siempre visitaba últimamente cuando requería relajar su mente :  el taller de Tony.

Verlo trabajar le calmaba; la precisión; el cómo tarareaba las canciones; su repentina concentración; incluso sus gestos de enojo cuando no algo no salía cómo quería. 

Steve podía sentarse con una botella de cerveza, en un sofá puesto al lado izquierdo. A veces Stark le hacía bromas, otras simplemente lo ignoraba. 

En esos momentos por un escaso  segundo  llegó a creer que encontraría el taller vacío, se equivocó por supuesto. Tony llevaba ropa deportiva, parecía que había salido a correr, o algo por el estilo, tenía los brazos alzados, dejando ver los músculos fuertes. Estaba trabajando en una máquina bastante grande, por lo que observó tenía el mismo principio que la que les debió traer allí. 

Supo que el genio notó su entrada, pero decidió ignorarlo. 

Tras unos momentos allí de pie, solo observando, su cuerpo empezó a moverse por cuenta propia, a avanzar hasta llegar al otro, le abrazó con fuerza por atrás y empezó a besar su cuello, sus manos presionaban con fuerza sus caderas, pero lo que obtuvo, le sorprendió; una  risa  pura y sincera por parte del de cabello negro, que se giró entre sus brazos, hasta mirarlo de frente.

— Debo reconocer, que cuando estás decidido a algo, lo tomas muy enserio. 

— ¿Y tú respuesta es burlarte?

— ¿Herí tu ego? ¿Esperabas que comenzara a gemir o sonrojarme?

— Esto es inútil  — declaró Steve dando media vuelta, pero siendo detenido por Tony. 

— Capitán, no fue una burla, fue un reto. Hágame gemir y sonrojarme  — invitó con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Steve apretó los dientes molesto, pero sentía el dese o  bullir en su interior, el de demostrarle al hombre frente a él, que podía hacer que perdiera el control. 

Le tomó en un beso furioso, en dónde mordió su lengua e invadió su boca, sujetándole a su cuerpo, felicitándose cuando las manos del otro apretaron su cabello, y se separaba apenas un poco buscando aire, por la intensidad de la caricia. 

Pero no se detuvo allí, le tomó de la cintura y le sentó sobre la enorme máquina en la que trabajaba, mordió su cuello y sus hombros, empezó a apartarle la ropa, sintiendo como él también era desnudado. Bajó besando su pecho, entreten iéndose en deslizar su lengua alrededor del reactor, Tony tenía unos maravillosos pectorales, nada que envidiarle al pecho de alguna mujer, y el Capitán se divirtió con ellos.

La mano de Tony en su nuca lo hizo descender más hasta dejarlo de rodillas. Steve nunca lo consideró así, pero ahora sabía que el único lugar en el que le gustaría estar de rodillas, e ra  entre las piernas de ese hombre. 

La ropa de deporte fue apartada, y aunque lo dudo tras unos momentos, al ver la mano de Tony masturbándose frente a él, de nuevo su cuerpo se movió por instinto, el sabor no le pareció desagradable como imaginó,  y  por el contrario, lo caliente y duro, logró excitarle, así como la manera de mirarle de Stark.

— Se nota que no tienes  práctica ... pero descuida... te doy puntos por el entusiasmo. 

En venganza, los dientes de Rogers se enteraron en los muslos fuertes y bronceados,  felicitándose  con el quejido que  Iron  Man emitió. 

— Termina de quitarte la ropa  — apuró Tony con un gesto de cabeza.

Steve se puso de pie, la playera con la que dormía, ya había sido retirada por las manos de su posible amante, el pantalón ya estaba un poco bajado, lo apartó y luego siguió con su ropa interior, acercándose a Tony, quien tomó su erección, empezando a masturbarle con auténtica maestría. 

— Me encantan los soldados, saben acatar ordenes. 

En respuesta recibió una especie de gruñido, un anunció de la actitud salvaje que vendría dónde su cuerpo se llenó de mordidas y las enormes manos estrujaron sus muslos y trasero desnudo. 

Se besaron con demasiada fuerza y el mismo Tony alzó lo suficiente sus piernas, indicándole implícitamente que podía tomarle. El soldado no perdió el tiempo  guió  su miembro al interior de del moreno, mordiendo sus hombros, ahogando en ellos los gemidos de lo maravilloso que se sentía su estrecho interior. 

Se dejó llevar por ello, y empezó a embestir el cuerpo ajeno con premura y desespero, sintiendo una mano apretar su cabello, y otra arañar su espalda. Era fantástico; sus sentidos percibían los corazones acelerados de ambos;  las respiraciones erráticas; sus pieles chocando con fuerza y salvajismo; sabía que Tony lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. 

Stark por su parte le mordía los labios, le pegaba más a su cuerpo le exigía más fuerza en cada embiste. Fue mucho tiempo de celibato para él, teniendo que jugar con sí mismo, usando la armadura Sym, para tener algo dentro, aunque no le terminara de satisfacer ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía el cuerpo caliente del Capitán. 

Disfrutaba de los besos interrumpidos por jadeos y de su erección atrapada en medio frotándose en el plano abdomen del Capitán; los dedos que no le daban tregua a sus glúteos y caderas, era el  éxtasis  por entero. 

Se volvieron animales salvajes, compartiendo una pura necesidad, estableciendo la territorialidad en el cuerpo frente a ellos, con mordidas y chupetones, con rasguños y moretones por el fuerte agarre. 

A Tony no le molestó ser puesto boca abajo, disfrutó el ser abierto por el mayor, le atrapó de la nuca manteniendo su espalda pegada al pecho ajeno, y se deshizo en el placer, cuando una gran cantidad de esperma explotó en su interior y se deslizó entre sus piernas, dando pie a su propio orgasmo, que electrificó su cuerpo. 

Pero las cosas no acabarían allí, arrastró al rubio hasta su cama, lo besó hasta que volvió a retomar su dureza, y le dominó desde arriba, montándole, marcándole un ritmo, viendo como las pupilas se dilataban por el deleite de verle subir y bajar, gritar su nombre al recibir nalgadas fuertes que dejaban la forma de la mano tatuada en su epidermis. 

El sudor empapaba sus cuerpos y Tony sabía que la noche sería larga....

\------

Cuando Steve abrió sus ojos, Stark aún estaba entre sus brazos, siendo un lienzo, una obra de arte de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se atrevió a repasar con sus dedos las claras marcas de sus dientes, sobre la piel canela. 

El sexo cobraba un nuevo sentido en su vida de esa manera, al moverse un poco, y mirar alrededor recordó que la cama se había... destrozado un poco, por el ritmo que le dieron. Se incorporó, causando que el otro se moviera y lo jalara para quedar de nuevo sobre él,  abrazándole . 

— Aún no quiero levantarme  — reclamó.

— Que me levante yo, no implica que tú lo hagas. 

— Sí, si lo hace, porque te quiero aquí, ahora no vayas a moverte Rogers. 

El soldado suspiró y volvió a la posición inicial.

— ¿Con esto me contarás el plan?  — preguntó, sin lograr que el otro abriera los ojos.

— ¿Con un par de cogidas y ya te sientes listo?

— Creo que demostré que lo estoy intentando  — contestó contra su cuello, el cuello de Tony tenía un  olor tan adictivo, que volvió a enterrarse allí dando besos sin darse cuenta. 

— Si, te lo compensaré... cuando quiera levantarme  — murmuró ladeando el rostro, para que Steve tuviera más campo y siguiera besándolo, oportunidad que su amante no desperdició. 

Eso despertó más a Tony, que no rechazó una ronda más en la mañana, pese a lo cansado de su cuerpo. 

Tony bajó apenas vestido con una bata, para servirse una taza gigantesca de café, que no dudó en aderezar con un poco de whiskey. 

— No había notado que bebes tanto, se suponía que...  — empezó a comentar Rogers al verlo.

— ¿Qué tenía una lucha con el alcohol y estaba intentando dejarlo para ser una persona más sana? Cosa en la que supuestamente me estabas ayudando. Esos no éramos nosotros, yo soy más inteligente, no rechazo algo que es divertido y necesario cómo esto. 

Steve sirvió su propia taza de café, observando a Tony prepararse lo que parecía ser un sándwich, así que le siguió haciéndose uno también.

— No somos tan distintos a ellos, aunque te la pases diciéndolo. 

— No, no lo somos. Solo somos un poco mejores, y con una futura ventaja.

— ¿Cuál ventaja?

— Que nosotros tenemos sexo desenfrenado  — ante la mirada de Steve, Tony empezó a reír  — ¿Qué no lo supusiste? Ninguno de nuestros otros “yo” hacen lo que hicimos anoche, más que en ese universo en el que soy mujer. El resto de rubios cabeza hueca, están aferrados a su supuesta heterosexualidad y a enamorarse de mujeres insulsas, mientras que mis estúpidos “yo” siguen buscando algo que solo encontrarán en ti. Por eso se matan y pelean entre ellos, no tienen idea de lo que yo te he contado  — explicó de forma simple, dando un nuevo sorbo a su café.

— Entonces, toda idea de este lazo, y de estar enamorados ¿son solo hipótesis tuyas?

— No, no es solo una  hipótesis , es casi una regla, con un universo que demuestra los resultados. Tú y yo seremos otro ejemplo de que entre más juntos estemos, más cosas podemos lograr. Además... te encantó lo que hicimos, así que no me vengas a llorar como colegiala virgen. 

— Creo que todo funcionaría mejor, si me explicaras cuál es tú plan. Que es lo que tienes en mente. 

— Te lo dije, aún no, sigo sin estar seguro de tú lealtad y obsesión conmigo. Pero … te daré un regalo que tenía guardado.  Sígueme . 

Tony le  guió  hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar que permanecían cerradas, al abrirla; un traje muy parecido al del Capitán América se encontraba allí, solo que tenía los colores negros y rojos, más el símbolo de Hydra en el pecho, lo mismo un escudo, exactamente igual al del Capitán original, pero con el mismo concepto de colores y simbolismos. 

—Tiene muchas mejoras más que el del anticuado Capitán, lo mismo el escudo. Podrías entrenar con él.... y esto también —Tony dejó al descubierto lo que parecía un nuevo guarda ropa, con botas militares, gabardinas y chaquetas negras, camisas en tonos grises y rojos. 

— ¿Qué es todo... esto? ¿Por qué?

— El guarda ropa que usaste como líder mundial, seamos sinceros, era anticuado, pasado de moda. Ese traje verde te hacía lucir gordo incluso, y más bajo de lo que eres, por dónde lo veas, no tenía clase y mucho menos estilo. 

— Me estás diseñando una nueva imagen  — Steve mencionó lo obvio.

— Lo que me arruinó a mí fueron los medios, la mala publicidad, no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar, y si estarás a mi lado, cuando esté en la cima del mundo, necesito que la gente vea que hacemos una pareja perfecta. Vernos fuertes, deslumbrar con nuestra presencia es algo que va más allá de simplemente lucir bien, es que la gente, con solo un vistazo, pueda ver quien está en el poder.

Steve se acercó a tocar una de las gabardinas. Cuando llegó allí no pensó que las cosas se desarrollarían así, pero debía reconocer que él y su anfitrión poseían ideas muy parecidas en cuanto a lo que tenía que hacerse. La imagen pública contribuía demasiado en lo que era un buen imperio. 

— Debes llevar mucho planeando esto, para crear este lugar, el traje, la ropa... La manera de moverte entre universos y líneas temporales...

— Tuve que aislarme un tiempo, cuando me convertí en un fugitivo sólo por intentar volver del mundo algo más... superior, eso me dio la oportunidad de pensar y actuar sobre un nuevo plan, uno que incluyera a la otra persona que podía entender mi visión. 

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te rechazaba?

Tony suspiró  cruzándose  de brazos.

— Engañar a alguno de los otros bobos, llevarlos a confiar en mí.  Además  puedo ofrecerles cosas más divertidas que sus “ Tonys ”. Ellos se creen tan unidos por frases cursis, por decirse grandes amigos, pero si cualquiera de las dos partes diera el primer paso... no tienen idea del poder que podrían forjar juntos. De  hecho  tengo una seria segunda elección además de ti.

—¿Quién? —el ceño fruncido del Capitán, sacó a relucir unos celos que le causaron diver s ión a Stark.

— Tú, ¿Qué no es obvio?

— Me refiero a ¿Cuál yo?

Tony abrió una pantalla frente a él, mostrándole a un joven Rogers en una especie de academia, bromeando con otros super héroes, que lucían igual de jóvenes que él.

— Una versión tuya... joven, moldeable, sin tantos prejuicios. Perfecta para ajustar a mis planes, y sólo con un pequeño inconveniente.

— ¿Cuál?

—Yo —señaló la imagen, apareciendo un joven Tony, para pegarse a Steve —los otros que podrían de rrotarnos. El chico es demasiado despierto, ya incluso se han masturbado juntos, no sé a qué pueda escalar eso.

Steve se cruzó de brazos y respiró, porque ahora lo único que podía pensar era en la pervertida imagen, de un joven Tony masturbándose para él y chupándosela. 

— Eres un degenerado  — le regañó Stark con una ligera risa al ver la cara de Steve.

— Cómo si tú no lo pensaras. 

Tony sonrió y se acercó a él hasta inclinarse a su oído.

— ¿Por qué no usas mi regalo y antes de entrenar en el campo de actividades... lo entrenas conmigo? 

Al estar solos no había mucho que hacer, Tony se limitaba a estar en su taller, Steve a entrenar o a ver a Tony trabajar, pero ahora habían encontrado una tercera opción, mucho más placentera y divertida para ambos. 

Stark a veces bromeaba que parecía recién casados, pues el soldado se comportaba como si quisiera desquitar toda la frustración y ansias, enterrándose hasta el fondo de él, lo cual no le molestaba, ni las orgías llenas de modelos, actores y actrices, lograban superar al desenfreno que el rubio le prodigaba, y sentía cierto agrado en jugar a “Steve ahora no puedes tocarme” y dejarlo más desesperado aún. 

Estaban justamente a mitad de ese juego, cuando aquello sucedió.

Un estruendo sacudió el sitio, cómo una especie de temblor, las alarmas se encendieron en toda la casa, y el genio supo que una de las cosas que más temía estaba pasando. Volteó a ver la máquina, qu é  aunque seguía sin estar terminada como deseaba, serviría para escapar, pero necesitaba tiempo. 

Steve llegó hasta él. 

— Necesitas ir afuera, no sé quiénes de los imbéciles hayan llegado, pero no pueden entrar a la casa. 

Rogers no necesitó más, corrió hacia dónde Tony tenía ese nuevo traje negro con mejoras para después salir hasta el jardín. Al hacerlo se sorprendió, cuando  Stark  dijo que estaban en “ninguna parte” no sé imagino que aquello fuera tan literal, de pronto a su alrededor no había cielos ni paisajes, todo era de extraños tonos morados y parecía como si estuvieran a mitad del espacio. 

Por encima de su cabeza , había una pequeña grieta, de dónde el otro Iron Man y Capitán aparecieron, aquellos a los que Tony se refirió como “el par de estúpidos 616”. Su lucha con el otro Steve, llegó a ser penosa para él, pero ahora tenía nuevas motivaciones, además que sólo tenía que entretenerlos por un rato.

— Tardamos mucho en encontrarlos, supongo que en verdad soy inteligente  — Tony IA llegó al suelo, dejando a Steve a su lado, a quien había ayudado a bajar de la grieta. 

— En verdad lo eres  — respondió el líder de Hydra, mirando fijamente el casco del otro, sabiendo que no había nada más allí que un código, sintiéndose extrañamente afortunado, al sentir que él tenía un Tony real, de carne y hueso, de piel tersa y aliento caliente, el cual le esperaba y contaba con él. 

— ¿Dónde está él?  — esta vez su contraparte rubia fue quien lo interrogó. 

— No voy a dejar que lleguen a él  — le contestó levantando el escudo, preparándose para resistir cualquier ataque. 

— Lindo traje  — halagó Tony empezando levantar sus propulsores que rebotaron en el escudo de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho en el de Steve,  lanzándolos  a él y al Capitán América hacía atrás.

— Gracias, me lo hizo mi esposo  — respondió Rogers antes de aventar el escudo contra ellos, logrando rebotar en el centro de la armadura de Tony y luego al rostro de Steve, volviendo de una forma magnética hasta su brazo. Había tenido poco tiempo de practicar con las nuevas funciones del escudo, pero le encantaba. 

Dados los primeros golpes, se enfrascaron en una batalla de dos a uno, aunque el Tony IA, buscaba la oportunidad de librarse de ella y avanzar a la casa, pero con dolorosos movimientos, era siempre detenido por el Steve de traje negro. 

El Capitán Hydra se presionaba, pensando que si llegaban más super héroes, quizá no podría hacerle frente a todos, pero al mirar en la grieta y ver al Doctor  Strange  allí, pudo notar que este estaba usando toda su energía, para que esos dos se mantuvieran en ese lugar, así que tenía una oportunidad. 

La batalla seguía, se sentía más fuerte, más salvaje, el traje le brindaba una ligereza y dinamismo que nunca había sentido, sin contar que el escudo mejorado, era una gran ventaja, pero en medio de eso, un disparo se estrelló contra su costado, siendo detenido por la tela  blindada , al levantar el rostro, se topó a Sharon Carter allí, sosteniendo el arma con una verdadera furia.

— ¡Tienes que parar Steve! No sé qué te haya dicho él, pero tienes que detenerte  — le decía ésta  — él ha hecho cosas terribles, pero sé que tú aún tienes una oportunidad de reconsiderar todo lo que pasó.

— Tienes razón  — Steve bajó el escudo y avanzó hasta ella  — los dos cometimos grandes errores  — declaró al tenerla de frente  — pero ahora  — sonrió seguro  — tenemos la oportunidad de enmendar esos errores... juntos  — con la última frase, alzó el escudo, golpeando a la agente de SHIELD, recibiendo entonces un golpe en su nuca por parte del otro Capitán, que lo tiró al suelo, estaba por levantarse y seguir peleando, pero entonces sus manos empezaron a ser cubiertas por lo que reconoció cómo la armadura Sym, que le arrastró rápido, hasta dentro de la casa, rompiendo varios vidrios en el proceso, los otros intentaron ir tras él, pero fue tarde, todo el complejo había desaparecido. 

\------------

Steve se incorporó despacio, notando cómo la armadura le abandonaba, y volvía al cuerpo de su creador. 

Pudo ver a Tony justo en el centro de la máquina en la que estuvo trabajando durante todo ese tiempo. Se puso en pie algo adolorido por los golpes, pero logró llegar hasta él, parándose a su lado, quitándose su propia máscara.

— ¿Crees que puedan seguirnos?

— Tardarán varios meses en determinar la ubicación exacta, estaremos moviéndonos a diversos universos mientras tanto, hay un par en que la tecnología que poseo o que poseen otros, no permiten el rastreo. Nos mantendremos allí, hasta que decidamos el plan de acción.

— ¿Decidamos?  — preguntó lentamente  — ¿Juntos?

—No actuaste como pensé frente a ella, creí que querrías convencerla, de estar de nuestro lado. Cómo lo hiciste antes, seguir el plan, pero teniéndola cerca.  Ni siquiera lo intentaste.

—No parecía relevante — su voz fue suave y seria al mismo tiempo, cómo si no quisiera hablar más del tema.  — Entonces ¿seguiremos escapando? 

— Mientras preparamos la estrategia y memorizas lo que yo ya he visto. 

— Muéstrame.... 

Tony desplegó ante él, un montón de vídeos de batallas, peleas, fiestas, momentos de muchas vidas. 

— Te presento a la tierra 199999, tan increíblemente expuesta. Tú y yo prácticamente acabamos de desaparecer de su presente, no hay una plaga de héroes cómo en los otros lugares, y los que están son... fáciles de dominar, derrotar o persuadir. Aquí es dónde podemos construir nuestro mundo, nuestro... propio imperio. 

Steve analizó con cuidado la gran cantidad de información expuesta.

— ¿Ese eres tú?  — preguntó señalando hacía un panel, dónde un hombre castaño de estatura algo baja, estaba sentado, con un brazo roto, en una conferencia de prensa, comiendo una hamburguesa. 

— Sí, una de las versiones de mí.

— Eres... pequeño.

— Tú tampoco eres muy enorme en este mundo, pareces un cachorro de golden  retriever . Cuando eres más... cómo un lobo salvaje.

— No sé si tomar eso cómo un halago.

— Oh, claro que lo es. 

— ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

— Nos conocimos, discutimos, estuvimos juntos, trabajamos juntos, nos peleamos, nos separamos, peleamos y perdimos, tuvimos una segunda oportunidad, y ganamos... pero yo fui el costo, y al ya no estar yo, tampoco quisiste estar tú. 

Steve descruzó los brazos y se acercó a ver un funeral.

— ¿Son todos?

— Son la mayoría, y los que de momento importan. 

Steve asintió y luego clavó sus ojos en los de Tony.

— Vamos por ellos, será nuestro mundo. 

— Nuestro  — repitió Stark con una gran sonrisa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
